


It must have been the wind

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tired Will, cudding, fears, nico is afraid of thunderstorms, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico doesn’t like storms, that usually isn’t a problem because the border around camp keeps the weather out.  But what happened tonight then?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	It must have been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday there was a pretty big storm so idk. The title is once again an Alec benjamin song and I didn’t go to bed after the last fic. Which I should have because I’m still so tired. Who knows if this is tangible I’m not going to read over it again. Well, enjoy.

Nico was snuggled under the covers in his cabin, pressed up against Will’s side. He was content, if a little overheated (Will was a literal space heater sometimes).

Suddenly a jolt of thunder caused him to jump. Wasn’t the camp protected by some sort of barrier that kept the normal weather out? Why would it be storming? 

When there was no other thunder, or sounds of rain outside. Nico figures that it was all in his head. He settled back under the covers.

A flash of lightning illuminated the cabin, followed by a loud _ boom _ . Nico sat up cautiously, now he could hear the faint pattering of rain.

“Will?” Nico whispered harshly, tapping his boyfriend on the chest.

“Mm,” Will grumbled, “is the camp burning?”

“What?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “no?”

“Then I’m going back to bed.”

“Will, it’s storming,” Nico attempted to swallow a lump in his throat.

“Huh?”

Will rubbed his eyes and sat up, he was shirtless and for once Nico didn’t need to tell himself not to stare. His gaze was fixed on the window, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“It’s just a little storm,” Will muttered, starting to lay back down, “I’m sure that it’s no big deal.”

Nico gripped Will’s arm anxiously, “the thunder sounded pretty close.”

Another flash, followed by an even louder boom. Nico flinched, an involuntary whimper escaping his throat.

“Are you afraid of the storms?” Will asked. There was no teasing or scorn in his tone, he sounded even a bit concerned.

“No… of course not,” Nico snapped, “don’t be ridiculous.”

Nico wanted nothing more than to curl up in Will’s arm and hope the storm passed quickly. But he couldn't just admit that he was scared of storms. The son of Hades, the ghost king, Nico Di Angelo, scared of a little thunder.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Will insisted.

“I’m not,” Nico responded stubbornly.

_ Boom! _

Nico yelped, and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. His heart was racing and he quickly glanced towards the windows even though the blinds were shut.

“You’re not scared huh?” Will pulled Nico down so that Nico’s head was resting on his chest. Nico could hear Will’s heart beat, the steady rhythm.

“I don’t know why I am,” Nico whispered, snuggling deeper into Will’s embrace. Will smelled of hospital and faintly lemon, an odd combination. 

“It’s okay, I’m afraid of clowns,” Will cracked a small smile. Nico chuckled lightly.

“That’s weird,” Nico said.

“It’s not weird, they’re creepy.”

A particularly loud thunder shook the cabin, causing both boys to jump.

“I’m also afraid of the ocean,” Will explained.

“You have such weird and extremely normal fears,” Nico said, tracing his finger along Will’s jawline.

“Gotta keep at least some sort of normal in my life,” Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, “don’t tell anyone I said this. But Austin is afraid of grasshoppers.”

“Seriously?” Nico frowned, “you’re kidding?”

“Nope, not kidding,” Will shook his head.

“I still think that my fear is—“ Nico saw the flash of lightning and quickly buried his face in Will’s chest. Preparing himself for the roar that would follow. Will covered his ears protectively. His calloused fingers brushing over Nico’s cheekbones. 

Nico smiled weakly, glad that Will couldn’t see.

“You’re fear isn’t dumb or childish,” Will continued, uncovering Nico’s ears.

“Doubtful, but sure,” Nico rolled his eyes. Will yawned.

“Think you’ll be okay to go back to bed?” Will asked, “because I might just accidentally fall asleep again.”

“Yeah, goodnight Will,” Nico gave Will a small peck on the lips before settling back on his chest.

“G’night sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let Will sleep 2020 and make phantomxlegend go to bed at a normal time 2020. Hoooooo boy. I hope you enjoyed whatever this was, I struggled writing it because I’m *tired*. Thanks for reading anyway, I love you all and I hope you have a fabulous day. Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
